Harry Potter: Wizard and Mutant
by MineRimSWTOR
Summary: A year has passed since Harry killed Voldemort. So much has happened, yet nothing has changed. Until the night before his 18th birthday, Harry feels burning pains all over his body. The next morning, Harry develops incredible powers. Will Harry survive his powers? Or will his powers survive Harry? *Some facts from books and movies will be edited to suit my preferences* (Bashing)
1. Before the Powers

I do not own Harry Potter or any other related subjects coming either from, book, comic, or movie. Enjoy!

The long war had finally ended. Voldemort was dead, but at a heavy price. The lives of Sirius, Fred, Dobby, Dumbledore, Snape, and countless other had to be sacrificed. And mysteriously, most to all powerful attack and defense spells and Apparition had been lost at Voldemort's death. In every wand, except the Elder Wand. Or should Harry say the Elder Wands. When he threw the Wand into the Hudson River, the Wand flew back into his hands moments after Ron and Hermione left. He then broke the Wand in two, but it magically formed into two new Wands. He kept the Elder Wands as safe as he could Charmed by himself and Hermione under his bed. Although Harry killed Voldemort, the Death Eaters still lived on, only on a lesser scale.

Harry the Hero as they now called him, had found his own apartment in New York City, which he would buy after his eighteenth birthday in tomorrow. He walked to the large but broken down beach house that belonged to the Weaselys, the place he called home for the past year. He entered the home to be greeted by his girlfriend Ginny, and welcomed by a quick kiss on the cheek.

"There you are. I was wondering where you've gone."

"Well ever since all of those spells have been lost, I can't get a job in DADA. And, magic wise, I'm not too good at anything else." Harry said walking into the living room.

"Don't say that. You killed The Dark Lord; you're Harry fucking Potter, kind of the most powerful Wizard alive." Ginny said.

"Yeah, well Harry fucking Potter doesn't have a job and I only have enough money for three month's rent. I need a job, and if it has to be a Muggle job the so be it. Hey, where's Mione?"

"At her apartment. If you were thinking of a threesome, you can fucking forget about it." She said sitting on the couch.

"No, I just expected you two to be planning a party like you two always do." Harry said sitting beside Ginny.

"Nah, we were going to do that, and then we thought, _Fuck it, let's just take him to a strip club then ditch him._" Ginny joked.

"Well, it's the thought that counts." Harry said picking up his wand and said _Activio_ turning on the TV.

"I will never find out how we lived without TV, it's fucking amazing, I'm so glad that we got it._Accio beer._" Ginny said drinking the beer.

"Hey, you can't have that, hell, _I_ can't have that."

"Babe, you've known me since I was ten. Do I look like I give a flying fuck?"

"No, no you don't. Say, where's everyone else?"

"Ron is with Hermione, Mom and Dad are doing some stupid magical shit, George is working, and so here we are." She said finishing the beer surprisingly quick.

"I wonder what you were doing until I got here." Ginny grinned at Harry. "On second thought, don't tell me.

"Why tell you, when I can _show_ you?" Ginny said saying "show" very sexily.

"Hold your horses, I'll be of age tomorrow but you've got a year until we can do that." Harry warned.

"Harry…James…Potter. I told you, I don't give a fuck…so…let's…fuck." Ginny said climbing onto Harry.

"Look…Ginny. I really appreciate the offer. I _really _do. But, even if we weren't underage, I'm just not ready." As he said that, Ginny returned to her seat.

"Ok. Your loss. I'm going into my room to masturbate, the door'll be unlocked if you want to join." Ginny said running up stairs.

"You know I don't like that word!" Harry laughed.

"Masturbation!" Ginny said the word slowly.

For the rest of the night Harry watched movies and waited for himself to get tired. He used spells at random to do random things. He could hear Ginny moan in pleasure for hours straight.

"Please, cum louder!" Harry yelled playfully.

"Sure! Would you like me to masturbate on your bed too? No? Then shut the fuck up!" She yelled back.

Soon the door opened and walked in Hermione.

"Wait, who the fuck walked in?"

"Uh…just me!" Hermione said. "Masturbating?"

"Masturbating." Harry said as Hermione sat beside him.

"What'cha watching?"

"_Avatar_. Have you seen it before?"

"Not really. If you don't remember when this movie came out we were being stalked my Dementors and were being hunted by Pettigrew."

"Right, that stuff happened so many times, I forget when which disaster happened." Harry said.

"Well I hear it's pretty good, what happened so far?" Hermione asked.

"Well this is going on in the future and earth is, like, dead or something and they need this thing called inobtainium—."

"That can't be obtained? I heard a joke about that somewhere."

"Yeah, and so this weird species of nine-foot-tall cat-like aliens called the…called the—."

"Harry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I…I just feel funny, that's all."

"You sure you're not sick? There's a virus going around."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you cold, I'm a little cold?" Hermione put her hand on Harry's head then wiped it on a towel.

"Cold? Harry, you're sweating! Here, _Pyro Increo_." Hermione cast a spell that warmed Harry. "_Evapium_." And Harry stopped sweating. "Better?"

"Better. Thanks."

"Really, Harry, are you sure you're not sick? I mean, isn't your first day of your jobtomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." At that Ginny casually walked down the stairs completely naked, her fingers, chest, and crotch soaking wet with cum.

"What's wrong with Harry?" She asked seemingly concerned.

"Aw, seriously Ginny? What the fuck, have some damn decency!" Hermione said turning away.

"Ok, ok. We don't need to see this. _Cloada_. _Evapium_." Harry said and Ginny was cloaked in a robe and was now dry."

"C'mon guys. Hermione, don't act like you don't do it _all_ the time. And Harry, I know this isn't your first time seeing a naked woman."

"Well, actually, it is. So thanks for the experience."

"Harry Potter, I swear you are the fucking weirdest guy in the world. Anyone else would've been all over me." Ginny said drinking another beer.

"We'll, I guess that makes me special." Harry said receiving a quick kiss.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"He went out with Neville and Fred."

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"Why do you care, probably some Wizard casino or something.

"Wait, be quiet." Harry said. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hermione asked.

"Smells like…smells like _The Quibbler_." Harry slowly walked to the door and put his ear to it as Hermione and Ginny exchanged confused looks. "Oh, it's just Luna." Harry said calming down five seconds before there was a knock on the door. Harry opened the door and standing there was Luna Lovegood about to knock another time.

"Wow, that was quick."

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Today's Thursday. All of the Wizarding shops are having sales tomorrow; we planned to get ahead of the crowd."

"Shit, that's right. Uh… I need to change."

"No need. I expected that you wouldn't be dressed for the occasion so I brought a change of clothes."

"Luna, you're a genius. Ok, let's go. Harry, I promise that I'll be back to celebrate your birthday."

"Ok, have fun you two." Harry said as he closed the door behind Ginny.

"So, you never told me what your new job was."

"Uh, it's just a stupid job at a research lab, something to get me by."

"How did you get a job at a scientific research lab? You went to a school for Wizards then dropped out in your senior year."

"I dropped out to save the world. And the way I remember it, you dropped out to. But you've got a job as at the Today Show."

"I'm just a minor reporter. I've had seven cases this year."

"Well that's still a pretty fucking amazing job. I've got to get up early tomorrow; I need to go to bed."

"G'night." Hermione said.

"Have fun down here." Harry replied.

While Harry slept, he wasn't peaceful. He tussled and fumbled the entire rest. He in his sleep grabbed his hands in pain. He was hot, then cold, then hot again. His mouth burned in pain. He woke up time and time again, trying to deal with the pains in his consciousness. His eyes seemed to be a brighter green than natural, almost neon. He put on his glasses and his eyesight shifted between blurriness and perfection. He took off the glasses and this didn't change. He tried to go back to sleep and as he almost succeeded, his hands felt a pain he had never felt before. He looked at them in shock and saw that his knuckles were longer than he remembered. He could smell the cum from Ginny's earlier masturbation. He thought he heard Hermione snoring, but it turned out to be her silent breath. But how could he hear it? He felt dizzy and hot. He could barely control his body but whatever was controlling it was doing a superb job.

He heard a fly buzzing his way. Without even giving it thought, he quickly, gently, but aggressively captured the fly between his fingers, allowing it to live. He let the insect go and tried to sleep. Harry felt his knuckles decrease in size and his canines were now the center of his pain. Then the pain stopped. And he couldn't help but fall asleep.


	2. Realization

I do not own Harry Potter or any other related subjects coming either from, book, comic, movie, or etc. Enjoy!

When Harry woke up the next morning, he expected his body to be weak and useless. But instead, he felt better than ever. He put on his glasses and his vision went blurry. He took them off and his eyesight was better than when he wore glasses. He looked at his bare chest in the mirror. It was toned, defined, and chiseled. It was still on a thin body, but his thin body was incredibly fit. He noticed that the corners of his hair stood upwards. He rubbed his tongue along the bottom of his teeth. His canines tore straight through his tongue. He felt blood gush into his mouth, enough to fill it to its peak. He spat blood into the sink. He stuck out his tongue out and looked at the wound in the mirror. Before he could in a way stop the bleeding, he noticed that the cut got smaller. And thinner. This continued until the wound closed without a scar.

"Strange." Harry said to himself.

Harry washed the rest of the blood out of his mouth. He dressed himself and observed himself in the mirror. His canines were sharper, along with his senses, smelling Ginny standing behind his door, waiting to surprise him. His body gained muscle and toned overnight. Harry tried to gel his hair down, but the corners of his hair stood through the gel. Thankfully it wasn't very noticeable. Out of everything to question, he questioned why his tongue healed unscarred. He took out a razor and purposely cut his forearm. It hurt, less than it should, but it still hurt. It slowly thinned and shrank until it had completely vanished without leaving a scar.

"This is the weirdest fucking thing ever." Harry said to himself.

He opened the door only to see Ginny surprise attack him with a hug.

"Ginny, what are you doing, up so early?"

"Early? It's two in the afternoon." Ginny said.

"Shit! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Harry said breaking away from the hug and ran downstairs.

"Hey Harry." Ron greeted.

"Hi, Ron, is can I borrow your car?"

"Sure. But it broke down last night."

"Damn it! I'll just take the subway." Harry said running out of the house.

On the subway ride, Harry laid down and fell asleep unwillingly. Unfortunately for him, on the same car were an alcoholic troublemaker and his friends. The alcoholic saw the seemingly weak Harry and couldn't resist putting his beer on his forehead. The moisture from the bottle slowly dripped down and made contact with Harry's forehead. Harry's eyes violently opened. He unwillingly and violently threw the beer off of his head and unexplainably jumped from his back and clung to the roof of the car. It wasn't until then he regained control of his body. He looked at his position in shock. He unwillingly dropped to the floor in a crab-like stance. He returned to his feet and looked at the crowd behind him.

"You little cunt, you got beer all over my new dress." said a woman who had gotten the beer on her.

"I am so sorry. It was an accident." Harry said as he tried to clean the beer off with his sleeve. But his hand had gotten stuck on her dress. Harry tugged but his hand wouldn't move.

"You can get _off_ of me now." The woman said angrily.

"I-I'm trying." Harry said truthfully.

"Get the hell off of her." said the alcoholic.

"I told you, I'm trying." Harry told and the alcoholic immediately used force. The result was Harry pulling the dress clean off of the woman. She shrieked and sat, covering herself with her purse.

For some reason this made the alcoholic aggressive, and he tried to punch Harry. The moment went on in slow motion to Harry. Harry grabbed the fist, moved it upward, and managed to knee the alcoholic in the chin. He was unconscious and bleeding. His friends saw this and backed up their friend's decision. They tried to outnumber and out power Harry. Harry had left his wand at home and Apparition was now unusable. He blocked each of their attacks without pain or thought. Every time Harry hurt one of the alcoholic's friends, Harry apologized. Harry unwillingly grabbed a pole and pushed himself off of it and kicked one of them square in the chest. The pole had stuck to his hand and Harry unwillingly used it as a weapon. Soon all of the goons were injured to the point where they couldn't fight or were rendered unconscious. The dress fell off of Harry's hand and as did the pole. Harry stared at his hands in surprise. He heard the doors open and Harry sprinted his way away from the place of the fight. He sprinted ten blocks without losing any breath. He entered the building and ran into his boss.

"Mr. Johnson! I am so sorry, I overslept and there was a problem on the subway—."

"Never mind it Harry. It's your first day, you just need to get used to the job, no need for excuses. But had this been a regular work day…"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I'm here and it won't happen again."

Harry was in charge of feeding the test animals and other such tasks. He was handed his badge, Taser, and dart gun and he spent the next three hours feeding and cleaning the cages of the test animals. Once he left work, he remembered how quickly he had ran earlier. So Harry tested his new ability and he made it to the Burrow without once stopping or even slowing down, and once he stopped he was still full of breath. Before even setting foot on the beach, Harry could smell and hear the many people, most likely for his surprise party. He made himself known and awaited for everyone to get into their hiding spots. Harry opened the door and the lights turned on and everyone yelled "Surprise!"

The party had been planned by Hermione and Hermione alone. Magical streamers and posters were hung everywhere. Once they had eaten cake and opened presents, they played games and drank for hours. It was midnight and most everyone had left while Hermione fell asleep on the couch and the Weaselys slept in their perspective rooms. Harry went into his room and tested his new physical abilities. He did countless exorcises without pain. He then admired his new abilities and thought of how to tell his friends about them.

"So I can see without glasses, hear and smell most everything, by the way Ginny, you might want to wash your sheets…no. Uh…Mione is there any curse that makes you become _stronger_…nah. So some shitbag put a beer on my forehead, one thing lead to another, and we got into a fight. I kicked those guys' asses! I was throwing punches left and right and—whoa! What the fuck?" Harry pretended to punch an imaginary punching bag and his hands felt extreme pain.

His knuckles grew larger, pushing through the skin. They felt sharp. He soon realized that it wasn't his knuckles, but something entirely different. Three small yellowish-pale, misshapen…things erupted from the surface of his skin on each of his hands. They grew longer, revealing themselves to be claws. They hurt for the first few seconds. Then the pain soothed. Then the claws felt natural.

"Holy shit. I wasn't expecting that." Harry said to himself. "Uh…go back? Un-grow? Shit, this'll be awkward, walking around with two-foot-long fist-claws." Harry took his fist, and jammed it into the wall, hoping that they would retract. Instead, they sliced through the wood. "Well that's not an option." Harry said not wanting to impale someone's head. Harry soon began to grasp the situation and nearly fainted in shock. He felt dizzy and almost threw up. He told himself over and over that this wasn't real.

The stronger his emotions became, the longer the claws became and the more painful they were on his fist. Normally, Harry was very well able to control his anger. But for some reason, his shock quickly spiraled into rage. Blind rage. He sent his armed fists into each other without thinking. He slashed randomly through the air. He unwillingly clawed through his sheets, drawers, and his wall. Once he calmed down, his claws slowly retracted. He rubbed his face in frustration and somewhat fear. He stared at his palms and the back of his hands admiring them and fearing them. Harry picked up his wand and repaired all of the damages.

Harry inhaled and exhaled quickly, pacing in his room. Thinking of how and why this was happened to him. Then he tried to do it again. He noticed that whenever he did something magically and something bad happened, the first step to resolve the problem was to recreate it. He retraced his emotions that may have triggered the incident. Anger. Excitement.

"Shit. Ok, think Harold, think. What pisses you off?" He said, thinking of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. His fist grew slightly but nothing managed to penetrate the newly healed surface. Then he thought of Ginny's many ex-boyfriends, and how they angered him and triggered his jealousy. But at this thought his knuckles grew smaller. He thought of how many of his friends could have died last year. Ron. Neville. Ginny. Luna. Hermione. Then his claws shot out to full length in a painful second. He gritted his teeth. But not out of pain, but satisfaction.

He determined that he would further look into the abnormality after work tomorrow. Harry thought of the life and safe position his friends were in now and his claws retracted. He lay in his bed and thought. He feared that the safety and security his friends were in now, was only for now. He feared that these new "powers" were the beginning of another war, another bloodbath. And if his powers were…well, these, he could only imagine what his potential enemies would be able to do.


	3. In Search of Answers

I do not own Harry Potter or any other related subjects coming either from, book, comic, or movie. Enjoy!

*Sorry this Chapter took so long you guys. I've been making FanFiction accounts so I can write _really_ dirty stuff without my friends knowing it's me.*

"Harry, you're back! I thought you got off of work at six." Ginny welcomed. "Well, either way, I'm glad you're here. I've been thinking that today might be the day I convince you to ride the horse. Or if you want to get literal-."

"Gin, on any other day I'd have a playful argument about sex with you, but today I have some errand to run."

"Well…maybe I could help you out."

"Huh. I don't think you'd be too entertained with what I'm doing." Harry laughed the thought of Ginny seeing Harry's powers for the first time.

"M'kay. I'll just stay here while you do whatever it is you do."

Harry thanked Ginny for not arguing and went upstairs and knocked on the guest room door where Hermione was staying over.

"Come in." Hermione yelled out. When Harry walked inside, he saw Hermione with her hair curled and sleek (which she rarely did) and she had just gotten out of the shower. Harry's knuckles slightly grew at the sight. Harry typically was well able of controlling his sexual urges, but he too lost that skill.

"W'sup?" Hermione asked sitting down on her bed as Harry sat down next to her.

"Mione, you are one of my closets and most valued friends, I really mean that. I trust you more than anyone else I know. And that's why I'm here."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. Mione, when we charmed the briefcase with the Elder Wands in it, what were the possible side effects?"

"Well, magic is life energy, side effects, if there were any, would vary based on the witch or wizard and the spell."

"Well what about this." Harry said removing his hands from behind his back.

"I don't see anything. Although, your knuckles do seem abnormally big." Hermione said holding Harry's hand up and consequently letting her towel slightly and ergo causing Harry's knuckles to grow slightly.

"Ouch!" Hermione said as she quickly jerked her hand away.

"Are you ok, are you bleeding?!" Harry asked worriedly.

"No but something pushed my hand. Either something's in there or something's growing."

"Yeah, last night, after the party, the same thing happened, only three long…sharp things shot out of my hands."

"What color were they, the things."

"Yellowish-pale."

"Bone. Harry, when was the last time you had an X-Ray?"

"Never. With all of the magic I never needed one."

"Ok. These extra retractable bones are operated by hormonal emotional outburst."

"What's that?"

"Sudden anger, an Adrenaline rush, horniness. Vampire fangs work the same way. Come here." Hermione finished grabbing her towel.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"From what I can tell, your hands are becoming Vampires with an extra tooth. Unless your…whatever they are, are at full length there's no way of knowing what's going on for sure." Hermione explained.

"If you take off that towel, my claws won't be the only thing at full length."

"Well would you rather I beat you or drop a car on top of you? Then cross your legs." Hermione said dropping her towel completely. In a split second Harry absorbed every detail on her body. To the healing hate-scar that read _Mudblood_ given to her during last year's adventures, to her perkily perfected breast. In a split second Harry's claws shot out to their full length.

"I can see why you were worried."

"There's more. I'm faster, stronger. I can hear, see, and smell perfectly. And no matter what, whenever I get hurt, the wound heals and I'm rendered scar-less. Look."

Harry made sure he didn't stab Hermione's beautiful naked body and showed her the back of his right hand.

"What? There's nothing there."

"I know. This is where I got the "I Must Not Tell Lies" scar. It just disappeared. And the same thing happened to the scar on my forehead."

"Ok, you're right, this is serious. Let me put on some clothes, and then we'll figure this out.

Soon Hermione returned from the bathroom newly clothed and was investigating Harry's claws.

"It's definitely made out of dense bone. Vampiric behavior. And all of your animalistic traits have been enhanced. Harry, you're the perfect predator. In more ways than not, this is amazing. I still say that you should see some sort of zoologist/human body expert. The real thing you need to find out is how this all happened. There isn't a single recorded spell or curse that could do this. Maybe a witchdoctor?"

"Then I need to go. The sooner I learn everything about this, the safer we'll be. And Mione, let's just keep this our little secret. What they don't know won't hurt them."

"I won't let a soul, living or dead, know about your "little secret. And I think is should go with you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I know medical science and those who study it. Knowing you, you'd take a prescription from a heroin addict thinking he was a pharmacist."

"When have I ever done something so stupid?"

"Really Harry? You once thought a giant twelve foot long snake was an old lady."

"It was magically concealed!"

"Then you spoke to it in a language only known by you, snakes, and the guy who wanted to kill you."

"Fine. You can come. But just stay away from my hands. Lately, I've been angrier-."

"Or hornier." Hermione joked

"_Or angrier_, than usual. There's no way of telling when it could happen."

Harry and Hermione quietly left the Burrow and searched for the appropriate professional for Harry's situation. They looked all over New York, Manhattan, and Harlem, yet they found no one. Soon it got dark and every hair on Harry's body violently vibrated.

"Mione, stay sharp, I'm getting the weirdest feeling."

"Whatever you say, you're the superhero."

"The what?"

"Harry, you're a superhero. You have superpowers, you have the tragic backstory, you've saved countless lives, all you need is a suit and to save someone who almost gets raped in an alley who eventually becomes your girlfriend."

"A Hero, I've been called that. But a superhero? Once I find out how to get rid of these 'superpowers' they'll be gone." Harry said leading them though a shortcut back home to the Burrow.

"Spare change?" said a nearby homeless person and Harry and Hermione gave him a total of ten dollars. "Thank you."

"What do you think caused this?" Hermione asked.

"A curse. Lots of them. During the Battle of Hogwarts, all of those stunning spells and Killing Curses. I think that being in the middle of all of that messed me up."

"If you ask me, I don't think that this has anything to do with wizardly magic. Your ancestors met death himself, the purest form of Hexes and Curses in existence. Then you just so happen to be the most powerful wizard alive. I think that this is the result of a new level of otherworldly magic."

"Mione, stop talking, don't look back. I think that someone's following us." Harry warned.

"Very good, you can hear footsteps." It was a random man who grabbed Hermione and held a knife to her throat.

"Hey, I don't know what you want, but just let her go." Harry said self-noting to take his wand with him whenever he left the house

"What I _want_ is to have sex with you redhead girlfriend here. Unless you want me to kill her _then_fuck her, shut up."

"I said, let her go. My patience is running low." Harry said with his anger rising.

"What the fuck is the matter with you! Talking like your some all-powerful Jedi. I am going to fucking rape you girlfriend's cunt, and there's not a fucking thing you can do about it!"

"This is you last _fucking_ warning. _Let…her…fucking…go_!"

"NO!"

Harry raised his arm and a thin rope shot out. The rope made contact with the knife's blade. Harry used his superior strength to pull it from the rapist's grasp. Hermione managed to escape as well and she ran behind Harry. Harry sprinted then jumped off of the ground and landed on the rapist's head. Harry let himself fall to the floor. Mid-fall Harry heel-palmed the rapist's neck and grabbed his leg. Harry pulled his leg upward until Harry was on his feet and the rapist was kissing the floor. Harry broke the rapist's leg and his claws flew out. He stabbed the rapist in the rib cage and grabbed his crotch, and used it as a grip to throw him fifteen feet in the air and land on his arm. A sprained neck, a broken leg, broken arm and a neutered crotch. That guy wasn't going to have any sex for a long time.

"See. What'd I tell you? Superhero." Hermione said shell-shocked

"Mione, you ok? Are you hurt?" Harry said as he heard police sirens wail their way.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you. You never told me that you could shoot sticky rope."

"Never knew."

"Any other powers I should know about?"

"I can stick to walls."

Harry explained what happened to the police and they gave him and Hermione the usual medical test and police questioning. Except for one question specified for Harry.

"Sir, you did the right thing when you fought that shit. I'll just need to ask you for a DNA Sample. Hair would be fine." The officer said as Harry could see no sign of higher ranking. The officer cut off a very small portion of Harry's hair. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem." Harry replied, beginning to walk away with Hermione.

"And, Sir!" The officer called back. "I just have one question. How exactly did you manage to take his knife away, break his arm and leg, sprain his neck, and stab him three times? In the midst of all of that, you should have been stabbed at least once, but you're unharmed. The only sharp object in the area, the perpetrator's knife, isn't bloodied."

_Crap. _Harry thought. _Think fast, think fast._

"Well…I have a black belt in…Judo. I inevitably panicked. I disarmed him, broke a few limbs, and…."

"The situation got the better of him. So he took the perpetrator's weapon, and stabbed him." Hermione stepped in.

"But the knife wasn't bloodied." The officer retaliated.

"Really? I'm not too sure of that. Sir, could you show me the attempted murder weapon?"

"Uh…sure." Another officer replied to the seemingly strange question.

A few moments later the officer returned with a bag containing a bloodied knife.

"Thank you, that's all." Hermione said, facing our newly baffled questioner.

"I could've sworn that…ok, I guess that pretty much clears everything up. If anything else comes up, we'll call you." He finished, handing Harry a card with his personal number on it.

"But, the case is closed. You caught him, it's over." Harry said.

"You never know. If anything pops up, _anything_, we'll give you a call. You're free to go."

"How did you do that?" Harry asked Hermione once they were out of the earshot of the police.

"When they weren't looking, I took the knife and dipped it in a pool of that guy's blood."

"So you tampered with the evidence?"

"No, I saved your ass. Your welcome."

"It was the least you could do after I saved yours…literally."

"How exactly did you do that. You said that you were stronger and your reflexes were enhanced, but that wasn't just strength or reflexes or even instinct. You actually _knew _what to do. Like you were trained as a fighter."

"Yeah, I noticed. It's like every day I lose more and more control of my actions."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Two days."

"Wow. I can only imagine the, hours of torment." Hermione laughed.

"Well I hope it'll be over soon."

"Why?" Hermione said and it made Harry stop.

"What?"

"Why? Harry, this is a gift. You became the most powerful wizard alive. Then once most of your magical talent was lost, you get this."

"You mean these!" Harry yelled as he made a fist, his claws only inches away from Hermione's face. Harry soon once again gained control of his body, and realized what he was doing.

"I…I'm sorry." Harry said shyly, retracting his claws.

"C'mon. Really? You've had this for two days! Why are you so paranoid about this?"

"I'm scared, ok!" Harry said shyly and angrily at the same time.

"Scared of what?"

"C'mon Mione? I can't be the only one who's thinking it! Do you really think I'm the only one who's like this? When I first attended Hogwarts, _I_ was discovered. Second year, the first Horcrux was discovered. Third, my parents' true killer was discovered. Fourth, Voldemort was reborn. Fifth, Bellatrix was discovered and Sirius was killed. Sixth, Dumbledore died, because I discovered Voldemort's plans. The next year, we went into all out war. Now, I discover that I'm a murdering machine. That I'm unable to get hurt for more than ten fucking seconds. Every time we discover something, someone gets hurt or dies! Then the next year, we discover something even more important, and more people eventually die because of it! Last year, _hundreds_ of people died. What's going to happen this time?!"

"Ok. Let's say, the rare case in when last year's war is repeated, only it's a hundred times worse. And the reason is because you gained incredible powers that you can barely control. Let's say the lives of your loved ones are put in danger. You said it yourself. You can't be hurt for more than ten seconds. Are you just going to stand there while you family is about to die? And whoever would use powers like yours to take over the world or something, do you think that they'd just stop because you got rid of you powers? So if you really believe that another war is coming on, then you'd better find out _how_ you got your powers, rather than get rid of them, and learn how to better them. So, I'm going back to my apartment, you can pack your stuff and go to yours, and we can meet again tomorrow to look for some answers." Hermione angrily lectured.

Harry reluctantly agreed and went back to the Burrow to pack his things and move into his apartment. In his furnished apartment, Harry laid in his bed training himself to use his claws on command. With each traction and retraction, a single drop of blood splashed on the floor. After a while, the blood stopped falling. Harry stared at his hand and looked at his other one. Harry raised his right arm and stuck his other one Harry sat up immediately in pain. He had purposely cut off his hand. He looked down at the floor, at his severed hand. The skin quickly grayed and shriveled. Then the muscle. Then the bone. Soon there was nothing. He looked at his arm. His injured arm was in pain. As if he dipped it in boiling water accidentally for a few seconds. Not the pain you feel when you cut off your hand with your own claws. Then the bones quickly repaired itself. Showing his hand bones. In the middle of each knuckle lay one of his claws. In seconds flesh and skin regenerated. It felt as if it was the original.

"Maybe this is a good thing." Harry said to himself.


	4. The Invitation

I do not own Harry Potter or any other related subjects coming either from, book, comic, or movie. Enjoy!

*PS, guys check out my YouTube Channel: user/MineRimSWTOR*

Harry was woken up by a text from Hermione, telling him to meet her at her apartment. As Harry walked to Hermione's apartment, his phone rang, receiving a call from an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" Harry answered.

"Harold James Potter. Age eighteen as of three days. Black hair, green eyes, height; five feet and nine inches tall. Most notable trait, wizard. Is that correct?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, Agent Zero. You will be permitted to more information if you indeed _are_ Harold James Potter. And don't try to lie. This call is being detected, protected, and is totally secured from me, you, and any third persons. If you lie, we'll know. So, are you Harry James Potter, fitting the previous description?"

"Yes, I am Harry Potter."

"Excellent. Last night, a long time friend and previous classmate, Hermione Jean Granger, was nearly raped and possibly killed, correct?"

"Yes."

"You told me that you have a black belt in Judo. You presumably used this to overpower the attacker. When asked how you managed to stab the attacker, three times to be exact, you stammered, thinking of an excuse. Your friend quickly, but not unnoticed, put the knife in a puddle of the attacker's blood. Her mistake was that we now have her DNA on the knife's hilt. The main point is, you never used a knife. You instead used your natural 30% denser bone growths, or more easily claws, to ultimately defeat your opponent. Yes, we know of your powers. We can help you understand them, nurture them, control them, maybe even better them. We have a great interest in you, Harry. Once you're done visiting Miss Granger, stop by your apartment. I'll be waiting." And before Harry could question the call had ended. He looked through his phone for the number, but is phone started to emit static, and all history was lost.

He ran to Hermione's apartment, once he arrived, he frantically knocked on her door.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione said answering the door.

"I got a call."

"From…?"

"I don't know! Some intelligence agency."

"What makes you think that?"

"They knew my name, our names, that we were magical. They know how I look, where I live. And they know about my powers."

"How? I'm the only other person who knows."

"I whoever it was…this Agent Zero, he was the cop who questioned us last night. He took a piece of my hair, DNA. You touched the knife, so you also gave them yours. They said that they were interested in me."

"They want you." Hermione said.

"What?"

"Intelligence agency, Agent Zero, knowledge of wizardry. From what I can tell, this agency wants to recruit you. You're a wizard with powers, that's connected to your DNA. They want to recruit you."

"That…actually makes sense. They're waiting at my apartment, they even knew that I was visiting you." Harry said still trying to put together the extra puzzle pieces.

"C'mon. _Accio Wand_. Let's go."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going with you. Whatever this guy wants, He'll have to deal with an armed witch and you."

Harry knew that there was no hope of talking Hermione out of it, so he simply agreed and lead Hermione to his apartment. Around his home were limos, cars, and the occasional helicopter. All were sleek and black, sporting a black and white seal with an eagle on it. Even the limos were well armed, and they weren't exactly trying to hide it.

Harry and Hermione nervously entered the building, entering the elevator. They met someone Harry hadn't seen before. He was only sixteen from the looks of it, and still his hair way graying, most of it already white, with random black stripes. He wore a black jacket with the same seal as the vehicles outside. He seemed cocky, arrogant, and a person who took nothing seriously.

"You know." He started. "Z is really interested in you. When he found me, he just chased me down in one of those S.H.I.E.L.D Battle Choppers. Nearly blew up my favorite shoes and put twenty bullet holes in my jacket. That's how I got this one. Oh, where are my manners, seventh floor, right? I'm Andy Anderson. It's a family thing. S.H.I.E.L.D and my teammates call me AnDroid." He said as he stuck out his hand to shake it.

"Hi, I'm-."

"Harold James Potter." Jackson interrupted. "Mind if I call you Roldy? Let me tell you something Roldy, I remember the day Z caught me, and broke the news to me. I shot me down, I plummeted onto Studio 1A, He told me that I could join the project or continue to do what I do. Then I was about to take off, then he told me about all of the perks, and I was in."

Then the elevator stopped at the third floor. And a large and bulky man with tight black sleeveless shirt sporting the same seal. His hair was blonde and spiky. As he walked onto the elevator, the entire machine shook.

"Easy big guy." Jackson said. "This is Randy. Randy Palmer. We call him Tank. He doesn't exactly like to talk to third persons on the job. We found him when he was in High School. They thought he was using steroids to win football games. He agreed to join the project, so that he could send the perks to his family. His dad has cancer or something, so he sends his every check to his parents."

"Why are you giving so much intel to someone who hasn't even joined the project?" Randy asked, his voice surprisingly underdeveloped.

"He should know who he's possibly gonna team up with. Well were here. I take left you take right?"

"Like it matters?" Randy said walking in front of Andy, as they both stood on the left and right sides of Harry's apartment door. Harry nervously went to open the door, not exactly knowing what was happening.

"Go on. We won't bite." Andy said as he and Randy put on sunglasses connected to an earpiece with the seal they so excessively wore.

Harry opened the door and Hermione closely followed. The door quickly closed behind them.

"Hello? Agent…uh….Zero?" Harry called out.

"Here." A tall man in a black suit with the seal. "Hello I'm Agent Zero, nice to meet you again."

"You…you were the cop who interviewed us last night."

"Harry, what are you talking about, he looks nothing like that guy." Hermione said.

"No, he doesn't. His scent is identical. His voice is pretty much the same too."

"Ah, you powers aid you again. Yes, I am that same officer. I needed to go undercover. The local police got a call about you throwing him fifteen feet into the air, and we intervened at that moment. Please, sit, this is your apartment after all. Now that you are in a more comfortable position, please ask questions."

"Ok…Agent Zero…what is this 'project' and why do you want me for it?"

"I think you can pretty much sum it up. I am one of the top Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, or S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. S.H.I.E.L.D specializes in and focuses on the prevention of global catastrophes. Natural or unnatural. We mostly have natural catastrophes licked. It's the natural _unnatural _things we worry about most. Those two out in the hall, Andy and Randy, they're a part of the naturally unnatural. _You_ are a part of it. We worry about Mutants. I assume you've spent so much time among wizards that you've forgotten about what a mutation is."

"A mutation is when DNA coding or decoding goes awry." Hermione said, bringing herself to attention. "DNA has all of the commands for the cells, in which, have all of the commands for everything else. When a mutation occurs, the mutant's DNA and ultimately body, will change. Usually in this mutation causes death in the mutant. Though sometimes this mutation will be extremely beneficiary to the mutant's survival, and maybe even will continue to create a sub-species."

"Correct. Only those a _mutants_. Not capitalized. Harry is a _Mutant_, capitalized. This Mutation results in the creation of the Mutant X-Gene. The X-Gene takes the position of all creation of DNA. The X-Gene gives it's host its own unique abilities that will always be beneficiary to the Mutant. Andy's X-Gene allows him to become an organic war droid. Randy is a living Tank. You Harry, are an animal.

"Last night, I tested your DNA. Your X-Gene made you stronger, faster, more agiler, everything last trait that would benefit you in the wild was dramatically increased. In addition, you grew extra bones that were 30% denser and stronger than normal. You can cling onto most surfaces, you have even developed spinnerets in your hands, capable of making webs stronger than steel. But the reason we have such great interest with you is because of your Healing Factor. Your cells reproduce at an extremely accelerated rate. It makes you almost unable to kill. My boss, Cornel, ex-Agent, Commander William Stryker, has a great interest with Mutants with this ability. In the past we have recruited eight others with your ability. Codenamed Weapons **I**, **II**, **III**, **IV**, **V**, **VI**, **VII**, **VII**. If you agree, you will be Weapon **IX**."

"What does that entitle? Becoming Weapon **IX**."

"Classified. That is until you agree."

"I have a question." Hermione said.

"I may not be a Mutant, but I am curious. Why do you recruit Mutants? You obviously have highly advanced technology, being you are able to ace magic through DNA, and you know well of it. Why even bother to recruit Mutant's if you have machinery that can replace them."

"Well, Miss Granger, if we were to come across a Mutant who could control technology, we'd be helpless if this Mutant wanted to dictate. So we recruit fire, to fight fire."

"Still, I want to know what being Weapon **IX** means. Why do my powers make me a suitor for Weapon **IX**?" Harry said as Agent Zero hesitated.

"We are going to make you the ultimate bounce back. The only way to kill you, is to destroy your brain, since brain cells don't regenerate. We are going to make it that your brain is untouchable, ergo, you become totally invincible."

"Why not just give it to someone else? Hell, why do it at all."

"We'll the thing we are going to use would immediately kill anyone else. Melt their bones and muscles, weigh them down, poison them, inevitably destroy them. Your Healing Factor would allow you to survive through it. Though painfully. And as for why we do it…we try to help those who join our project, by aiding their powers with our tech. So that they become even better Mutants. Commander Stryker, hates Mutants who use their abilities to harm those without a X-Gene, or anyone without proper reason really. His wife was killed by a Mutant burglar. So he wants to make a Mutant hunter, the ultimate fighter, to take down enemies to the innocent.

"I know that this won't exactly fully convince you. We are prepared to offer a 100,000 dollar salary, _per month_, a personalized S.H.I.E.L.D car, free stay at S.H.I.E.L.D Towers, and free protection of friends and family. So do we have a deal?"

"That's a lot of stuff, but this is a pretty important choice. What'd you say Hermione?" Harry said.

"Me?...Well…I would think about it."

"Then that's what I'll do. Agent Zero, thank you, and your Commander for the invitation, I'll contact you in a few days."

"The pleasure was mine, Weapon **IX**. I'll hope to hear from you in that time. Air Unit, Land Unit, you too. Andy, Randy, escort." Helicopters flew away, limos and cars drove away. Andy opened the door for Agent Zero and he and Randy escorted him out of the building. Then a streak whizzed past the building and into the open sky.

"Well, we know how you got them. And that it's sort of normal." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well now people want me for it. And there _are_ other people who can do stuff like me. At least eight that are almost invincible. Or were. Should I?"

"What? Join that Mutant Weapons project? Well knowing you, yes. I would never do it. But you never give up the opportunity to make yourself better. If anything happened to someone, and you couldn't stop it because you didn't join, you'd die on the inside." Hermione replied. Harry let loose his claws and stared at them.

"They said that I was an animal. Before I was even born, that X-Gene has been living inside of me, waiting to turn me into this. Why now? Why not before anyone died. Before I attended Hogwarts. When I could've been easily stopped the Basilisk in an instant. I might've killed Sirius. I could've saved Cedric, killed Voldemort the moment he was reborn. And every other death after that would've been prevented. Families could still be whole. Why wait until the storm passed?"

"Well the storm may be over. But maybe a hurricane is on its way."


	5. Acceptance

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other related subjects coming either from, book, comic, or movie. Enjoy! *Sorry this took so long! L. I started playing Pirate 101 (which is actually really fun), I got into Lonely Island, and then once I was almost done, I somehow lost the document! ****_Then _****the exact ****_moment_**** I finished re-writing this chapter, my wifi went out for seven hours! Well here you go guys!***

****PS, guys check out my YouTube Channel:(Link on my profile page)****

***Two days after S.H.I.E.L.D's Invitation***

Harry was almost finished with his shift at his job. He thought about Agent Zero's invitation. He and Hermione had spent hours together, listing the pros and cons of accepting Agent Zero's offer. He spent even less time with Ginny.

"Hello!" a familiar voice said, breaking Harry from his trance.

"Oh hey, Ron. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well you have your job here, and I have mine at George's shop. How've you been?"

"Uh…let's just say things have certainly changed. Uh, no offense, but what are you doing here?"

"We just thought it'd be nice to pick you up after work."

"We?"

"Me, Ginny, and Mione."

"Well where are they?"

"They stopped by the…third floor? Where they make the drugs, Ginny wanted to know you Mug's make drugs and all that crap."

"Shit, they can't be down there!" Harry said, making his way towards he elevator, Ron following him closely.

"How'd you guys get inside anyways? Every entrance and exit is covered by at least two guards."

"Some guy in a hoodie let us in." Ron said following Harry into the elevator.

"Wait, what? Shit, we need to get downstairs _now_! Ron, do you have your wand?"

"Always."

"What's the deadliest spell you can cast?" Harry asked pulling out his tranquilizer gun.

"…Wingardium Leviosa."

"We're fucked." Harry said.

"I seriously don't see why you're so worried."

"Me neither. For some reason, someone in a hoodie, in New York, breaking into a drugs research lab, and stopping on the floor where they make the drugs, has always put me on edge."

"C'mon. Even if this guy is here to steal drugs, and hostages or whatever, he'd never get past all of those guards _and _two witches." Ron said.

"I could." Harry said quietly to himself. Once the elevator reached the fourth floor, every hair on Harry's body received a jumpstart. He put away his petty weapon and pulled out his Taser, more likely to do intensive damage. The elevator reached the third floor, the door opened and he saw several bodies unconscious or dead, sprawled on the ground bleeding. He saw Hermione and Ginny hiding behind a table flipped on its side. Co-workers and scientist did the same. Harry heard the breaths of someone to the left of the elevator. He quietly walked out of the elevator, at the last second jumping back inside, forcing the intruder to show himself first. The intruder swung his fist, only to never make contact with Harry, so it continued to swing until the intruder's armpit hit the side of the elevator. The intruder walked off, holding his arm in pain. Harry took this as an opportunity to attack, shoving his Taser in the intruder's spine. After a few seconds, Harry realized that the Taser had no effect, as did the intruder. The intruder raised his hand, allowing neon blue electricity to swirl around it. He put his palm on Harry's chest. Harry on the spot received 1000 powerful amps, before flying into the wall. His body nearly went through it, making a huge crack in the wall. He fell to the floor, his insides bleeding, and quickly repairing themselves. Ron quickly tried to use magic to subdue the intruder, but the intruder charged his hand with electricity, and backhanded Ron. Ron sprawled through the air, crashing into a table, bleeding, and unconscious. Harry realized that he was dealing with a Mutant. Harry stood up, limped, and eventually walked towards the Mutant.

"You? How the hell are you alive? That was enough voltage to kill three men." The Mutant said in a raspy voice.

"I'm like you. I have powers, too." Harry whispered to the Mutant.

"What? No, he said that we were the only ones."

"…So you're obviously on drugs." Harry said, angering the Mutant, as he let electric currents flow through his arms.

"Let's not make this violent. What do you want?"

"Steroids. Any research you have on DNA, any animals that have been tested, food of the animals, weapons—." The Mutant held his head and twitched wildly. "And you. He wants you." The Mutant said as he stopped twitching.

"Have the drugs, the weapons, the research, have it all, but you can't have me." Harry told.

"He says either to take you or kill you." The Mutant warned.

Harry extended his claws, hiding them from Ginny at the same time.

"You know, you can't just, break into a man's place of work, hurt his friends and co-workers, demand supplies, demand that he goes with you to God knows where, and not expect he fight back." Harry said menacingly. The Mutant charged his arms with electricity.

"I am prepared to kill everyone here in this room, especially you. I will be merciless, ruthless, I will not stop because of your cries."

"Yeah… the whole 'evil speech' shit doesn't work with me." Harry said as the Mutant finally charged. Harry sidestepped, as always, at the last second, allowing Harry to attack. Harry plunged his claws into the sides of the Mutant, but before he could penetrate the skin, electricity shocked Harry, sending him flying several feet on his back. The Mutant threw a ball of electricity, narrowly missing Harry. Harry opened his hand, and shot out his web-like rope from his Mutant spinnerets. The web made contact with the Mutant's leg. Harry pulled the Mutant to the ground with all of his superhuman strength. With the Mutant temporarily stunned, Harry quickly returned to his feet, and jumped a good seven feet, his claws positioned over the Mutant's chest.

In a last desperate attack, the Mutant shot a bolt of lightning upward. Harry, mid-air, spun 720°, dodging the blast, and consequently claws the face of the Mutant. Harry landed on his feet, squatting, holding his hands, getting over the electrocution. The Mutant stumbled to a stand. He was gushing blood from three wounds going across his face.

"You bitch!" The Mutant yelled in anger. The Mutant held his head back and flung it forward violently. Neon blue beams of what Harry guessed was electricity, shot out of the Mutant's eyes. Harry jumped up, his hands immediately clung to the ceiling. He swung his legs, so that his feet also clung to the roof. _Wait how am I doing this with shoes on_? Harry thought to himself. The Mutant raised his head, the beam following Harry. Harry scaled the ceiling, avoiding the beam. Eventually the beam died down, and the Mutant had to recharge.

"Go! Salvage anyone you can! Go! Take the emergency exit!" Harry said taking the brief pause to evacuate the room. It took his co-workers a few seconds to break from the shock, then they started to carry unconscious bodies to the emergency exit. Hermione had to shake the shock out of Ginny. Mutant had fully recharged and was about to attack. Harry saw that the ceiling was cloaked in cracks and rubble had already began to fall. He shot a web at the largest crack near the Mutant he could find, and pulled it down. The Mutant was buried and presumably killed by the debris. Harry's nerves calmed and he let himself fall to the floor, in a crab-like position, and retracted his claws. Harry heard the ceiling slipping, and could tell that the entire building had the potential to collapse. He took out his phone, pulled out a business card, and dialed the number.

"Agent Zero of S.H.I.E.L.D. Harry, right?"

"Zero. A Mutant broke in to the lab where I work. People are seriously injured, maybe even dead. The building might even collapse. I've just pulled the fire alarm, most everyone should be out of the building soon. From what I can tell, there are more Mutants planning robberies like this one."

"I'm sending in Agents and choppers now. Randy, we've got a Case 45T. Andy, fly us to this address." A sonic boom echoed into the phone and Zero had hung up. In a few dozen seconds, Randy had crashed through the window, in the same black, skin-tight, sleeveless suit, that bore the S.H.I.E.L.D seal he wore two day ago. Following him was Andy gracefully floating into the room, carrying Agent Zero by the collar.

"Where's the Mutant?" Agent Zero asked.

"Underneath the rubble."

"Randy, if you would." Agent Zero commanded as the buff teen lifted the debris with ease. Once Randy lifted the largest of the debris, the once thought to be dead Mutant stood, yelling in pain and anger, his eyes spewing sparks. Harry extended his claws and let out a primitive and instinctive yell, and violently forced his claws though the Mutant's ribcage. The Mutant groaned in death as Harry's yell died down. He retracted his claws, causing the Mutant to fall on his back, and stumbled back in shock. It was the first time he killed someone with his powers.

"You want _him_ to be Weapon **IX**?" Andy asked Zero.

"He has the Healing Factor, so why not?" Randy said for the Agent.

"Because he's the ultimate predator with a serious need for anger management."

"Most would call that a bonus." The Agent finished. "Harry, do you know why this Mutant broke in?"

"He wanted steroids, the test animals, any data on DNA, supplies, weapons. And he started twitching. Then he said some other guy wanted me."

"Sounds like he was receiving a telepathic communication, from his Mutant gang leader. He wanted to recruit you for his gang, no doubt. This gang seems to be obsessed with _making_ Mutants, improving powers. They wanted Mutant pets and guard animals, and so on." Zero explained.

"This a solid #5 on our Most Wanted List, no doubt about it." Andy said and started talking into a watch with the S.H.I.E.L.D seal on it. "Agents, what's the damage toll?"

"Seven dead, fifteen seriously injured, four mildly injured." A voice said through the watch.

"Yep, definitely #5."

"We'll have this gang tracked down and arrested within a few months. Did anyone notice your powers?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, everyone on this floor."

"You did what you needed to do. We have an anesthetic that can erase the memory of the past hour with a single dose. Were any of your friends here?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to have their memories erased too?" Zero asked.

"No. It's better I just leave." Harry quickly replied.

"Leave to go where?" Randy asked.

"With S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm going to be Weapon **IX**. I'll tell Hermione I made my choice, I'll pack my things, and I'll do whatever it is you need."

"Why? I mean what convinced you?" Zero asked.

"I saw someone, another Mutant, nearly kill the innocent, my friends. I first attacked, before I could even make contact with his skin, I was sent flying back. If he wanted to kill my friends, he would've. If you can make me the 'ultimate bounce back' like you said, then it'll be worth any bone melting pain. If me being your weapon means that I'll be able to protect my friends from anything, then I'll be your weapon."

"Excellent. I'll give you a few minutes to call Miss Granger." Zero said and Harry called Hermione.

"Harry, what the fuck happened?"

"It's ok, the Mutant's dead. Is Ron ok?"

"Uh…he's in the hospital, I don't know. What happened, besides you killed someone. There are S.H.I.E.L.D Agents everywhere!"

"I called S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm going to join."

"Really! I mean that's amazing, but why?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to my apartment to pack my things, then I'm off. Tell everyone whatever you need to. Just tell them that I'll be back."

"You know that Ginny saw. No matter what I say, she'll know something's up."

"Maybe. I'll probably tell everyone the truth when I get back, but until then…just….I'll be back. A few weeks, a month or two, maybe even a year."

"'Kay. Bye." Hermione said and the call ended.

"Let's go." Harry told.

"So do I carry all of us to the HeliCarrier?" Andy asked.

"I'll call in a chopper. We need a chopper to escort me, AnDroid, Tank, and Weapon **IX** to Weapon **IX**'s apartment.." Zero said into his earpiece.

Almost instantly a sleek black S.H.I.E.L.D helicopter hovered next to the broken window. Andy carried Zero and Randy and gracefully levitated into the helicopter. Harry stepped back and leaped into the helicopter. The helicopter sped towards Harry's apartment building, and in minutes had arrived. Harry put on a parachuted and glided down, Andy and Randy following him.

"How much are we carrying? I can carry almost half a ton at a time, Randy even more, but just want to know."

"Not much. My place is furnished, just some clothes and stuff." Harry, Andy, and Randy carried clothes and several other items Harry had grown attached to over the years.

"Is this all magical stuff?" Andy asked.

"Some of it used to be. That broom used to be able to fly."

"Why doesn't it anymore?"

"There was this wizard terrorist, after probably twenty years we killed him, last year. When we did, most of our most powerful magic was mysteriously lost."

"And you've never tried to figure out why?" Randy asked.

"Most wizards don't really care too much about origin, as much as the solution. They never tried to find out how they got their magical powers, either." Harry said.

"How can you solve something, if you don't even know what it really is?" Randy finished as he took some of Harry's clothes and his dysfunctional broom downstairs.

"Is that everything?" Zero asked as Harry, Andy, and Randy entered the helicopter.

"Yep. Now where do we go?"

"Your new home." Zero said.

"S.H.I.E.L.D Towers?" Harry asked.

"Did he say S.H.I.E.L.D _Towers_?" Andy said. "We don't live in a '_house_'. We live in the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. The famed HeliCarrier. The giant submarine that doubles as a helicopter. Though we tend to keep her airborne."

"So I'm going to be living in a giant helicopter, with you and Randy?" Harry said surprisingly.

"We all get our own perspective rooms, completely private." Randy told. "And we aren't the only Men."

"Men?"

"Every time a new Weapon joins, we change our name, based on the Weapon's codename. When I joined we were the **III**-Men." Andy said.

"We were the **VII**-Men when I joined. I guess now we're the **IX**-Men. There are four other Mutants on the team, seven in all. They just send Andy and me for recruits because our names rhyme." Randy said.

"I told you, we didn't partner you with Andy because your names rhyme. You two provide the basic defenses against rouges together!" Zero defended.

"Forget I even said it. Anyways, I guess Captain will train you for a while before we go into procedural preparation. Captain is the Mutant in charge when there isn't a Weapon."

"What's procedural perpetration?"

"The thing we are going to use to improve your Mutation—." Zero began.

"What is that 'thing'?" Harry cut off.

"…Adamantium. A virtually invincible metal alloy. It is extremely rare to find on earth, and you need a sample to artificially recreate it. We tend to find it in Africa. It comes in a distinctively green crystalline mineral, usually in its liquid and destroyable form. We keep it hot, to keep it from becoming solid and thus indestructible and unable to manipulate. In our lab, we will put it in mechanically controlled needles, inject the Adamantium in your body. The liquid Adamantium will eventually cool, become solid, and cocoon your bones with and indestructible metal. Even your claws. You'll become virtually indestructible. Any logical chance that your brain be damaged in a fight will be eliminated, because your brain will be surrounded by Adamantium." Zero answered.

"The crystal that the liquid Adamantium is found is, is considered a godly artifact to the locals, and extremely valuable to gangsters. You want to get that Adamantium, stay alive, not kill innocents, and not alert the media, then you've got to learn how to hide your powers better, and use them better." Randy finished. "Captain can help you with that."

"We'll how much longer until we reach the HeliCarrier? The sooner we get this Adamantium, the sooner my friends will be safer."

"Roldy," Andy said. "You're looking at it."


	6. Greetings

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other related subjects coming either from, book, comic, or movie. Enjoy! Also sorry this one also took so long. This time I went on a Skydoesminecraft Marathon, GhostRobo "**_**The Last of Us**_**" Gameplay, and I started playing Stick RPG 2. **

***PS, guys check out my YouTube Channel (Link on my profile page)**** ***

"Holy shit." Harry said gawking at the HeliCarrier.

Harry had seen some massive and impressive things in his life in when Wizarding world. Dragons, Giants, Hogwarts, Trolls. But the HeliCarrier took the cake. It was the size of three Hogwarts'. It was obviously armed with many guns and nuclear weapons in the case of extreme war. It flew by use of four giant propellers on its sides. On the top, more S.H.I.E.L.D helicopters, planes, cars, and other vehicles were securely strapped on.

"_This_ is where you live?" Harry asked.

"And now so do you. And a good thing too. Captain can be a stuck up, pain in the ass sometimes. From your bio, you'd be a _much_ better leader. Can you really talk to snakes? We could _really_ have some fun with that!" Andy said

"I lost that power when we killed the terrorist, too."

"…can you talk to _any_ animals?" Harry's answer was cut off by Randy.

"Can you focus on the goal, please? We'll have time to get to know each other later." Randy said sternly.

"Prepare to board." The pilot said.

The helicopter landed on the back of the HeliCarrier. Several men stepped onto the back of the HeliCarrier, wearing large boots that kept them from flying off. They strapped the helicopter on to the HeliCarrier and said it was clear to exit. Harry put his hands in front of his face and trudged through the high winds, while Andy, Randy, and Zero casually walked to the entrance. They opened a trap door that lead into the HeliCarrier. Harry climbed down the ladder leading inside, and once more gawked at the HeliCarrier.

"Close the hatch." Zero told a lesser Agent. "Harry, this is S.H.I.E.L.D HQ." Inside of the HeliCarrier hundreds, maybe even thousands of men and women were constantly working. Some on extremely high-tech computers, others working on repairs, many more heavily armed stomping in groups around the ship.

"Cool, right?" Andy said. "Just wait until this baby goes invisible."

"This can become invisible?" Harry said.

"And much, much more."

"How much tax-payer money is put into this?"

"A lot." Zero, Andy, and Randy said in unison.

"Who the hell is this?" A female voice said behind them. Harry turned and immediately saw a gun oddly emitting a dim blue light. Harry, in mutant instinct, speedily unarmed the woman and turned the gun on her. Everyone in the HeliCarrier turned to Harry and many turned their weapons on him.

"It's ok everyone!" Zero yelled. "Agent Flynn, this is Weapon **IX**, Harry this is Agent Flynn. One of our top agents and Colonel Stryker's right-hand-woman. Please, give back her gun." Harry quickly tossed the gun back to Agent Flynn and she even faster caught the strange weapon and holstered it.

"Sorry. Mutation." Harry apologized.

"Don't mention it kid. Probably shouldn't have pulled a gun on Weapon **IX**. And Zero should've reported that you were clocking in."

"As always the blame falls on me." Zero said cockily walking alongside Agent Flynn. "Pick up the pace, Harry. Stryker'll be as giddy as a schoolgirl once he sees you with his own eyes." Harry followed Zero and Flynn as Andy and Randy walked beside him.

"Stryker's really _that_ interested this…Weapons Project, was it?" Harry asked.

"It's not so much interest…more determination. When his wife was killed, we only knew so much about the uprising Mutants. Stryker put in his every hour studying the Mutant limitations and such. How they came to be. It was the main thing that got him elected as Commander. It was because of Stryker that we know so much about the X-Gene. He also played a big role in our weaponry advancements." Flynn explained.

"And if you think that Weapons Project is a crazy idea, just wait 'til you hear about the—." Andy started.

"_That_ idea was banned and decommissioned a _long_ time ago. No need to mention it." Zero cut off.

Flynn led Harry, Zero, Andy, and Randy to a large metal door with a digital M on it. She scanned her hands and retinas, typed in a long code, then swiped a card across a scanner.

"Harry, welcome to what we call, The Mansion." Flynn said as the door's gears and tumblers shifted and turned and it finally opened. Inside was a long and narrow hallway. But at the end of it, a large fire room, very similar to the Hogwarts common room, served as an explanation or the area's nickname.

"What're all of these extra doors?" Harry asked.

"Training rooms, files, weapons stock. Men live in the Manor area, that big living room. The stairways lead to the rooms, there's an attic where we keep stuff that doesn't fit in the rooms. Under the rug is the basement, where our suits and our mission brief area are." Randy explained.

"So where's Stryker?" Harry asked.

"Mission brief." Zero said.

"What's the mission?"

"Probably about dealing with that possible Mutant gang, and how to make a fake story for the media about the attack." Andy said. "Let's get caught up." Andy sat down in a chair, pressed a hidden button that caused the seemingly real carpet to split in half, and open up a hidden room. Zero climbed down a ladder, and the rest followed. They were just in time for the end of Stryker's speech. Stryker dressed in a grey suit, bearing the S.H.I.E.L.D seal, only this one had bright blue outlining the hawk on the pendant. He was middle aged, with dirty blonde hair, slowly graying. He was talking to the other four members of the now **IX**-Men.

"The Mutant codenamed Electro has been affirmed to be killed by a possible Weapon **IX**recruit." William explained.

"Wait." A very fit and tanned man with brown buzz cut hair spoke. He wore a black S.H.I.E.L.D jacket, his seal red, white, and blue, and had a hood, seemingly with eye holes and skin tight leather jeans attached to his jacket. "I've got to train _another_ Weapon? What's this, the eight one?"

"Ninth, Captain. Weapon **IX**means Weapon Nine. But this one's different from the other eight. Not only does he have the Healing Factor, but he has bone claws, which we will equip with Adamantium, and fighting instincts. This one won't need to use weapons. He also is famed among the 'magical' population. "

"He's a Warlock?" A woman said, with black hair neatly put into a pony tail wearing a jacket similar to Captain's only her seal was primarily pink, and she spoke with a light French accent.

"Our spies say they prefer Wizards for males, and Witches for females. Onward, he is a very efficient fighter and I want you to train him _nine_ times the quality of Weapon **VIII**. Another thing. Zero reported that Electro may well have been part of a Mutant gang, wanting to create Mutants and improve them at any cost. This gang is on our Top Fives, so we need them shut down and quickly. I want Maître and Armé to infiltrate this gang the first chance you get, I need intel from the inside. Nova, I'm trusting you to take on any alerts from this gang. You see a possible member, bring 'em back to HQ or burn 'em alive. We clear?"

"And what part will AnDroid and Tank be playing in this?" Said a man with a black short sleeved S.H.I.E.L.D jacket, his seal primarily purple, wearing loose black cargo pants, covered in many empty gun holster and sword sheaths all varying in size, his head covered in short scruffy hair, and he spoke with a very light French accent.

"_We_ brought in Weapon **IX**, while your lazy asses stayed in your rooms and watched TV." Andy said cockily as he took a seat, consequently revealing Harry to the rest of his new team and Stryker.

"Um…who is that?" A well toned man said sitting in the dark corner of the room. Harry could just barely noticed his shoulder length reddish-brown hair, gleaming red eyes, crossing his arms in his black one-piece S.H.I.E.L.D jacket/pants, his suit's seal mostly red .

"You got him!" Stryker said indeed very giddily.

"I accepted the invitation, that's all." Harry replied slightly smirking in embarrassment.

"You're the new Weapon." Said the man with the French accent as he stood up and eyed Harry awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm Harry." Harry greeted, sticking his hand out waiting for it to be shaken.

"Scott Kline. You can call me Maître in the field." Scott said rejecting Harry's gesture.

"Harold can get acquainted with the new **IX**-Men soon. For now Harry and I need to…talk. In private." At that cue everyone left the room.

"Please, sit." Stryker spoke happily as Harry sat across from him. "What convinced you? The car? I always thought that the car was a deal breaker."

"No, sir—."

"Call me Stryker. Just Stryker."

"Well…Stryker…none of the gifts really convinced me—."

"Should I still put an order in for the car?"

"Yes." Harry said quickly. "But, if you must know, the reason I accepted your…invitation, was because of today's Mutant attack."

"Electro? The one who broke into the research lab in which you work?"

"Yeah. When he started to use brute force on my friends, I naturally confronted him, using my own—."

"'Brute force'"

"Like any other person would. When I made the first move, I was… temporarily stunned. If he had the intent to kill my friends, they'd be dead. I was completely unable to use my main powers to attack…Electro. I managed to injure him, though I was stunned and put into shock. I figured that if you could keep your word—."

"We would make you powerful enough to never let your friends be hurt by another Mutant, and your limitations. I should've expected so much of an answer from you, the famed Harry Potter."

"How…how exactly did S.H.I.E.L.D learn so much about magic?"

"…We, S.H.I.E.L.D, are the USA's intelligence. The CIA, FBI, and such organizations serve as mere political and criminal officers. We deal with something, _much_ more important. World catastrophes, aliens, monsters of science and magic. About thirty years ago. We noticed that some US citizens were disappearing for school years typically, and then they would return for the summer. They had no alibi. We sent in spies, they found these citizens had magical powers. One thing lead to another and about twenty-three years ago we called off the project. We were…_ecstatic_ about the possibility of magically powered agents. I was never too interested with magic though. Wizard powers like anything else are the product of science. All life gives off energy, Wizards and such magical creatures have certain cellular structures that can…tap into life energy. The more life, the more powerful magic a Wizard can use. It took about 30,000 years for magic to become as powerful as it was. If you killed the most powerful Wizard or Witch, or that person died, the life energy would be thrown out of whack, and magic would become weak, taking tens of thousands of years for magic to become strong again."

"That's why all of our spells became unusable. Wait…the Elder Wands. What about magical artifacts and inanimate objects?"

"Since they themselves don't _use_ life energy, but are merely affected by it, they would retain all of they're abilities. Onward, this is why I wasn't fascinated in magic. It was unstable, destined to be at one point destroyed, taking millennia to rebuild. When I discovered the Mutant population…gosh-damn I was obsessed." There was a short silence after that. Then Stryker broke it.

"Well, I think that you should get acquainted with your new team. After all, you will be leading them." Harry and Stryker shook hands and Stryker lead Harry to where the rest of the **IX**-Men were. A short walk out of The Mansion and into the main deck where Harry first arrived lead to the other Mutants sitting at large table, leaving one seat open at the head of the table, with a mainly neon green S.H.I.E.L.D seal on the seat. Harry sat down and made an awkward squished face until Andy spoke up.

"Well…guys this is Roldy—er—Harry. The new Weapon. I think that we should…you know…tell him some stuff about us. I'll start. Andy Andrews, I'm 26. I've really always know I had powers. When I was in first grade, I was playing basketball with some other kids. My team was losing and recess was almost over. At the last second I literally flew and dunked the ball, then floated back down. I was flying to the top of the fridge, grabbing the cookie jar ever since. When I was thirteen, a bunch of dicks beat me up and took my money and the key to my house. My arms started shaking and these grew on my arms." Andy pulled up his sleeve and several small spores colored like Caucasian skin grew on Andy's arm. "These things are basically organic bullets and my arms are guns. Luckily, I didn't know how to aim or how to keep still. I shot down a branch and it hit one of them on the head. They charged at me and I fought back. I hit each of them probably once and they'd fall on the floor and start coughing blood. At around sixteen, my skin started to become like steel

"I got worried about college, and I started stealing. I never killed though, and I'd fly away from the scene before anyone could call the cops. The victims would report my powers, S.H.I.E.L.D heard about it, and you know the rest." A short silence went on until Scott spoke up.

"I'll go next. I'm Scott—."

"And I'm his twin sister, Emma." Said the woman who also spoke with a light French accent.

"Right. Our powers are co-dependent. I was codenamed Maître, the French word for Master. And Emma, Armé, French for Weapon. When we were three, we lived in Paris. There was lots of violence in our neighborhood and our mother moved to America. But the city we lived in was very violent. Our mother didn't have the money to go back to Paris so we stayed. I didn't know it at the time but my powers made me an incredible fighter. Any bullies or gang members wouldn't think twice about fighting me."

"I on the other hand wasn't a good fighter. One day some gangsters tried to rape me. Scott hurried there and defended me. But they had guns and knives. The next thing either of us knew was that Scott was holding a long sword, I was Scott couldn't find me, and those gangsters were dying on the floor, their weapons were cut into pieces."

"…Where were you?" Harry asked.

"I was the sword. Scott's Mutation made him an incredible fighter and gave him the ability to master any weapon within seconds of touch. And basically I can become anything that's sharp or can fire something. _We_ went looking for S.H.I.E.L.D or anyone that could answer our questions. We've been S.H.I.E.L.D agent's since we were fourteen."

"Well since we're all telling stories, I'll go next." Randy said. "When I was six my dad was diagnosed with cancer. Ever since I was little, I thought that I could be a NFL star and pay to treat my dad. I was _really_ good at football. I was quick, I went right through the defenses, and nobody could stop me. By high school people suspected that I was using steroids. S.H.I.E.L.D on the other hand, knew better. I took the job to pay for my dad's medical bills." Randy said very seriously.

"With a…brighter…story," Said the man with red hair and eyes. "My name is Chris Hendricks A.K.A Nova. I joined just a few months ago. I first started to develop powers a year or two ago. I was at work and this _huge_ fire started. I just walked through the fire. My clothes burned off and I was naked but my skin was fine. Since I was out of a job I couldn't afford to pay my power bills and such. Even though it was November, and snowing, I didn't freeze. One day, I forgot that I didn't have any power. I started to cook an omelet. When the stove wouldn't turn on, I got frustrated and literal laser beams shot out of my eyes. The entire building burned down. They traced the fire back to my apartment. They knew that my power was turned off and I didn't have any candles or lighters. So S.H.I.E.L.D came into the situation. They traced my powers through a DNA sample and it took a month or two, but I joined. I figured that if I had the power to control fire and had laser vision, I should use it to help people." Chris stopped talking and everyone turned to who had to be Captain.

"…Fine." Captain sighed. "Captain Xavier Smith of the US Army. I fought in the army since 2001, when the war started. My dad fought in Vietnam, his in World War II. In the war. I was the best on my team. I could see through walls and barriers, I was stronger, faster, smarter even. I held a gun and I could take down a tank with it by somehow shooting so accurately and that I could notice weak spots, make a hole and shoot those inside. . Word spread about my skill set. Word spread to S.H.I.E.L.D. They told me how I could use my powers to better serve my country and in an extreme case my planet. I had no reason to say no….All of the other Weapons before you, were trained by me. I taught them gunnery and swordplay and hand-to-hand combat. I taught them how to fight. Stryker says that you don't need training or Weapons. Tell us why."

Harry told them all of his life's trials and tribulations in his life as a Wizard and told them his powers and the day's events. Then Stryker speed walked into the room and looked happier than a kid in a candy shop.

"I expect that you've all caught up? Well let's show Harry the ropes, get him used to the program. I am _so excited_! Maître, Captain, Armé, I need you three to truly test Harry's fighting capabilities. Everyone else just fight him. And don't take it easy on him, just watch the head and neck; we don't have any Adamantium _yet_." Stryker spoke and everyone stood and walked in a general direction. Harry followed, slightly and secretly excited about a fight with a Master, a Weapon, a War Hero, a human robot, a living Tank, and a man with the powers of a dragon.


	7. Sparring

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other related subjects coming either from, book, comic, or movie. Enjoy!**

***And Heads-Up guys, I'll start a Michael Vey FanFiction once I finish the second book and I'll start to finish it off once the third book comes out and if it actually turns out o be the final book. Hell, I just finished the first book, but it's such a FUCKING AMAZING book, I've already made up my mind! I seriously recommend this book. It's like X-Men, Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus, and **_**I am Number Four**_** all in one! ***

"Ok guys," Stryker spoke through a microphone, watching the Mutants happily in the safety of an isolated room with a large glass window. "I don't want you to hold back one bit. Harry here is the _best_ Healer I've ever seen. His body will keep Regen-ing even in death. But, if you destroy the brain, he's done. So avoid the head and neck, just a little of the face." Everyone acted as if they'd done this a hundred times before.

Emma became a blurry streak of dull, condensed light. A shapeless for glided into Scott's hand. Scott grasped the form, and plunged his other fist into it. He slowly pulled out his hand and another streak followed it. Soon it became a separate shapeless form. The forms shifted at supersonic speeds, becoming two identical ninja swords were in Scott's hands in the blink of an eye, and he ducked under the ropes of the boxing ring and entered a battle stance. Captain let his arms hang loose, and tightly clasped his fists together. Two three inch metal rods sprung from his already tight sleeve. Based on what Harry knew about Captain, the rods were able to lengthen into blades, and had the potential to become highly advanced S.H.I.E.L.D guns. Captain used his Mutated muscles to jump ten feet and into the center of the ring.

Andy stood outside one corner of the ring, his organic bullets fully grown on his arms, Randy flexing his muscles with dumbbells, punching bags, and cinder blocks at his side, and Chris, his already gleaming red eyes now like lava. Harry awkwardly walked into the ring, slowly letting out his claws. Captain and Scott began to look worried at sight of the three foot long claws on Harry's fists.

"Be careful with those," Captain said referring to Harry's claws. "We all don't just _grow back_ like you." Harry fulfilled Captain's request and retracted his claws until they were at a foot's length.

"Ready?...Go" Stryker said giddily.

At Stryker's first word, Scott threw one of the swords that were Emma. In mid-air, the sword transformed into a paper-thin, razor-sharp boomerang. The boomerang was whizzing towards Harry's chest. Harry quickly moved out of the way, but not quick enough, and the boomerang cut Harry's right arm clean off. The pain seared around his shoulder and collarbone. Though the pain was nothing close to what a severing should be, it was still a great pain. Then while Harry was clenching his teeth in pain, Captain aimed his palm at Harry, and the rod emitted a dim blue light. Then a small blue ball shot out, leaving a steamy streak behind it. The glowing blue ball burned into Harry, stopping just above his lung. Harry was hit by several organic bullets and even more blast from Captain. Harry's vision blurred and the next thing he knew, a javelin went straight through his left breast, sticking out of his body, with Harry on his knees. Then a punching bag forced him on his stomach, then he lost consciousness. Soon, Harry's eyes opened, his vision still blurred, and his body weak.

"He's waking up, give him some room." He heard Andy say.

Harry coughed up blood and spoke, steam covering his face with sweat. "What? Was I—."

"Dead?" Stryker said. "Yes, for about five seconds. For some reason, your spilled blood and remains evaporating and very quickly decomposing into nothing, didn't show up on your test."

"What test?" Harry said, his strength returning to him.

"The DNA sample Agent Zero took from you three days ago."

"Watching you Regen is so…_strange_." Emma spoke, eying my regenerated limbs.

"Like burning backwards." Chris said.

"Read to go another round, or are you going to pussy put?" Captain said not even directly looking at Harry.

"Sure, let's go." Harry said. Stryker returned to the observation room and the rest of the Mutants returned to their places.

"…Go." Stryker said.

At those words, Harry spread out his hand, and shot a web at one of Captain's rods. Harry pulled with all of his might, but the rod seemed to be attached to Captain's skin tight suit, which seemed to be very durable, because Harry couldn't tear it. So instead, he used it to pull Captain closer to him. Captain flung towards Harry, landing floppily on his feet. One of Captain's rods sprung out a three-inch blade, and violently stabbed Harry directly in his chest. Harry ignored the pain, and heavily kicked Captain in the chest, Captain was sent on his back painfully. Harry shot webs at both of Captain's arms, then tied the webs to the ropes of the ring, painfully taking many organic bullets and was even basted in the back of the head with fire. Harry looked at Scott and saw him know with a large mace and a knight-like shield. Harry ran towards Scott, dodging an organic bullet or two. Once he got close enough to Scott, Emma transformed into a small dagger, which Scott jammed into Harry's leg. The dagger shifted into a large shotgun, widening and deepening the wound. The gun pulled its own trigger and blew off Harry's leg. Harry fell on his stomach feeling disoriented. Scott picked up the shotgun and it transformed into a double-chain-scythe. Scott used the chains to tie Harry's arms and then jammed the blades into Harry's shoulder blades for good measure.

"Ok…you g-g-guy's win. N-now…please… let m-m-me… go." Harry stuttered as Emma returned to her humanoid form, releasing Harry. Harry's wounds closed, bullets popped out of his body, and his leg slowly grew back. "One more round."

Stryker spoke the word "Go", and Harry lunged for Scott. He slid under Captain's outstretched arm, and slashed he claws at Scott. Scott put up one of his swords in a defensive position, and used the other one to deflect stray projectiles meant for Harry. The sword cut down Harry's claws to an even, square length. So Harry took on a new tactic and used his superior strength to lift Scott over his head, then launched him into Captain. For a brief second, Harry felt victory. Until a thin red light burned through Harry's stomach in a split second. Blood and stomach acid poured out of Harry' body. Harry fell to his knees and began to drool a fountain of blood. Scott returned to his feet and his swords turned into chain-scythes once again, and tied Harry's arms with the chains.

"Holy shit! You guy's a fucking good." Harry said, feeling the hole in his body closing.

"Correction, we're the fucking best." Scott said full of pride.

"Want to go another round?" Captain said, upset that he had been bested twice.

"If I do, I'll be naked." Harry said, pointing out what were now shorts and three quarters of a shirt.

"Andy, show Harry to his room. His clothes should be there by now." Stryker said.

Harry followed Andy back towards the main deck and they entered the Mansion. Harry noticed that the large metal door now bore a digital IX instead of an M. Andy typed in a long code, scanned his retinas, and swiped an ID card. Massive tumblers shifted and the door slid open. Harry followed Andy up the large wooden stairway and onto the floor where the rooms were located. On his left Harry saw a door with a pink S.H.I.E.L.D seal, with the name _Emma: Armé _written in the same color. The next door on his left had a purple seal with _Scott: __Maître_, too written in purple. The last door on the left had a red, white, and blue seal, _Xavier: Captain_ was written in the same colors. On his right, the first door had a yellow seal that said _Randy: Tank. _The second door had a red seal, _Chris: Nova_ written in the same color. The last door on the right had an orange seal with _Andy: AnDroid_, too digitally written on the door. The last door at the end of the hall seemed slightly larger than the others. It had a bright green seal with _Harry: Weapon: __**IX**_boldly written on the door.

"Open it." Andy said. "Room doors are programmed to unlock when the Mutant the room belongs to touches the knob." Harry touched the knob and felt a slight buzz and the door opened itself, the knob receding and the door split in two and slid into the wall. Harry's first sight was a window for a wall, looking into the open sky. A full sized kitchen was gracefully built from marble to his left. And to his right, a large glass case was filled with S.H.I.E.L.D rifles, pistols, machetes, and other weapons. Andy led him to the bed room, which could have easily been a second living room. A bed large enough to support five people was perfectly placed in the center. The closet was opened and filled with Harry's clothes and new ones S.H.I.E.L.D quickly bought for him. His broom was leaning on his nightstand and the long gift box containing the Elder Wands lay on his bed (probably because the Agents couldn't open it). An eighty-inch flat screen TV was mounted over Harry's head.

"Well there are your clothes. If your room is anything like mine, the bathroom should be just past the kitchen. Hey, the only gave you an eighty-inch TV? I thought that they'd treat Weapon **IX** better than that. I'll tell Zero to bring in the one-twenty-inch." Andy left the room and once Harry heard the final door slide shut, Harry sat on his bed and laid down. He closed his eyes and thought of when he was as well trained as the other **IX**-Men. After five minutes of daydreaming, a ringing came from his nightstand drawer. He opened it and found his phone ringing. The caller was Hermione.

"Mione?" Harry said for some reason groggily.

"Harry, I'm _really_ sorry!" She said, sounding upset.

"Sorry about what?"

"When you left…when you left Ginny started to go into shock. She saw you use your powers and the doctors said that whatever she saw didn't comprehend with her brain and she had to be hospitalized. Ron got better after a few minutes of treatment and when Ginny came back, they started badgering me about what happened."

"Hermione…did you—."

"I'm really sorry."Hermione said nervously

"Mione, how could you tell them that I was a Mutant?!" Harry said trying not to yell.

"I don't know! They were both hurt, then practically _everyone_ came to the hospital, then _they_ started to—."

"Wait…_everyone _knows!?" Harry sad on the verge of screaming.

"I didn't know what else to do." There was a short silence after that.

"How…how did they react?" Harry asked.

"…Ron got really mad. He thought that I was lying and…he, uh—."

"You don't have to finish that." Harry said, his instinct telling him what happened.

"Ginny believed me, but…she did the same thing to you." Harry understood what this meant. Harry for some reason didn't get upset at all.

Not the typical feeling you get after your girlfriend dumps you.

"You doing ok?" Harry asked after a long silence.

"Yeah, I'll do ok." Her voice slightly quivering, but to Harry's Mutant ears, it sounded extremely obvious. "How's it like at S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"Amazing. I just finished sparring with the rest of the Mutants on the team. You would not believe what they could do. I actually died for a few seconds and—."

"Wait, you _died_?"

"Yeah. One of my powers is that even if I die, as long as my brain is intact, I'll just Heal and come back to life."

"That would explain a lot about how you survived seventeen years of what you do."

"Only I didn't have powers then, I was just lucky."

"You don't have to convince me." Hermione joked. Still Harry could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"…Uh…yeah, I'm fine." Hermione lied. Harry could hear the quivering in her voice increase, indicating that she was lying.

"Mione, I know when you're lying."

"Is that because of your powers or that you're my friend?"

"Both." Harry spoke, sitting up. "I can tell that you don't want to talk about it now. But whenever ou are—."

"Why aren't you upset?" Hermione cut off.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend broke up with you. She broke up with you because of the powers you don't even want. Last year you told her that you weren't going to school with her anymore and you were frantic. Now you're God knows where, training the powers you want to get rid of, and the love of your life left you. Why aren't you even upset."

"I—I am upset." Harry lied.

"I know when you're lying." Hermione used his own words against him.

"Well…I sort of…want my powers now. I like them. I was shot, blasted, stabbed, and I was shot with a one thousand degree laser. I just Healed and came back to life. If Ginny can't like me because of my powers, she doesn't like me. Because my powers _are_ me. And deep down Ginny was just hormones or something. I honestly can't remember why I even liked her. Really, she was never the love of my life."

**Hey, guys! What cliff-hanger, right? Well I've got some new for you guys. Good news: I plan to write a new FanFiction soon. I started a poll for it. And so far, I only have one vote for Harry Potter. The poll is on my profile page, there are other options. Bad news: ****I'll be gone on a short hiatus to catch up on some reading (Michael Vey, I am Number Four, etc) and will be working on my novel. More Good news: I'll still be checking reviews and my inbox. I also will take any request into consideration. And once I finish Michael Vey Book 2, I WILL start the first good Michael Vey FanFiction. Trust me, I checked. There are three stories, two are in Spanish and the other is K+ and a chapter long. So stay tuned, and remember, give my YouTube Channel a look (Link on my Profile Page), and I WILL be back! **** Goodbye…for now.**


End file.
